Voyage of the Loveless
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: Kagome’s crashlanded in Port Royal, but her will and determination get her back on track to Japan provided she survives the trials that await her and a certain pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. POTC xover. ON HOLD.
1. And So It Begins

**Rei**: This was written as a (belated bday present- her bday was yesterday and I couldn't get it up --) birthday present for Kurama'sFoxyMiko. :D I hope you like it, girl! **Glomps**

**Dedicated to**- Kurama'sFoxyMiko, duh… 'cause she rules.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or InuYasha.

**Summary**: Kagome's crash-landed in Port Royal, but her will and determination get her back on track to Japan- provided she survives the trials that await her and a certain pirate- Captain Jack Sparrow. POTC xoverJackKagome

**Note**: Takes place after the first movie. This is a short story but the chapters should be long, I think… I hope you all enjoy.

_Ages_- Kagome is 21, Jack…? 28 (I do not know what his age is to be O.o)

Warning: Some mention of drinking in this chapter- and no, I do not encourage it, far from that- but it was needed for storyline purposes.

* * *

**Voyage of the Loveless- Chapter One: And So It Begins**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Port Royal-

Normal POV

The loud cries of the gulls wafting over the ocean and sandy beaches of Port Royal echoed around the surrounding area, and they flew to a narrow flat sandy strip on the beach next to a disheveled form lying on the beach. One seagull hopped closer once it had landed to the form, which was female, and poked her a few times. Getting braver, another one came closer as well and they both poked her, and nosed her pockets for potential goodies. The others around them squawked and patrolled the surrounding area.

After a particularly hard poke, a moan came from the woman lying on the beach. Her hand swiped into the air and the seagulls exploded upward into the sky, a few feathers falling and wafted towards the young woman on the beach.

Her eyes opened and saw the flurry of winged bodies; they were a beautiful sapphire color with a hint of silver flecks here and there, but were currently clouded with confusion. Pink lips parted in confusion; her long black lashes fluttered. "Where… am I?"

She looked around; long ebony tresses shone blue in the sunlight. "Sand… a beach." She rubbed her aching head, and surveyed her wet, sandy clothes. "I need some new clothes…" 'And a place to stay,' she concluded. She got up and brushed sand off her black jeans and blue top and winced at the end results. There had to be some sort of nasty stuff on there as well, and she didn't want to know.

After walking through some of the town called Port Royal, she stumbled upon a bank. She grinned, and crossed her fingers in the hopes that she could exchange her yen (which was miraculously not ruined, just slightly wet) for the currency there.

Twenty minutes later she emerged with quite a lot of cash in her pocket. Being the sister of the Lord of the Western Lands (now the Lord of the Makai (just a brief mention of YYH)) had benefits, very nice benefits indeed. Though the teller was quite annoying- he kept trying to cheat her off her money! That made her growl quite a bit and her stomach was pleading for food. 'Not until I get some decent clothing,' she reminded herself.

She went into the tailor's shop near by the bank, and was immediately led to the middle of the shop by two women (who she assumed worked for the working, bustling woman who held armfuls of clothing) after she told them she needed some new clothing.

"This lady wishes to have some new outfits of clothing, Miss Breakwater- and she would like them in men's clothing," said the one on her left, with a hint of a laugh.

Kagome felt the skin on her cheeks begin to burn in slight embarrassment while the aforementioned Miss Breakwater began to laugh. She laughed so hard tears came to her large brown eyes, and then had to set the clothing down. She had dark red curls pinned to the back of her head, and her face seemed to be kind- with the exception of her laughing fit at Kagome's expense- with her tall, curvaceous frame and slightly tanned skin on her face, Kagome would have to guess she was in her thirties.

After a few more minutes she stopped and wiped her tears off her face. "I'm sorry, youngling, but that's the first time any woman who's come into my shop and asked for men's clothing. Are you looking to avoid the lads, or do you plan on making friends with the ladies?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously with a small blush at that light accusation but she realized she didn't mean it, and explained, "I would rather avoid the attention from as many people as I can, whether it be male or female. As you can see, I'm foreign and washed up here on accident."

"Forgive me, then. Come over here; let us make some small talk, shall we? My name is Kuri Breakwater- native to this here island, Port Royal- and my family has been running this shop for generations. It seems no one else was born to the cloth like we were. And what might your name be, miss?"

Kagome accepted her hand and shook it lightly, and introduced herself. "Higurashi Kagome, native to Japan- and please call me Kagome, Ms. Breakwater, no miss needed for me."

"So, from Japan are ye? That's something new for the people around these parts, Kagome- so, what kind of man you looking to look like?"

* * *

A while later Kagome was now dressed in a light brown set of breeches, with boots to match. A white, loose shirt hid her 'assets' but accented the brown, and looked wonderful on her. She had similar sets of clothing- and yes, they were men's clothes- but they were much more comfortable and she didn't want to attract any attention while she stayed there. Her wallet was a bit heavier than she would have liked (seeing as Kuri had become somewhat of a friend to her and refused to let her pay as much), but extra money was welcome all the same. 'Now, to eat…' Her stomach kept grumbling and she followed the directions to a small tea shop that sold inexpensive (but still delicious) sandwiches, tea, and other lunchtime treats. It was nearby a large wooden building- and from the smoke and the sign she assumed it was a smithy. Not far from the tea shop was a large bar, called 'Fool's Gold' and she had no desire to be caught by some drunks so she was intent on avoiding any suspicious people on sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bar 'Fool's Gold'-

A certain young handsome heartthrob was currently getting drunk by washing away his sorrows (which no one really knew, all he did was stumble in and ask for rum and some wine). His name was Will Turner, and his dark hair was slightly dirty while his brown eyes were unfocused. He asked the bartender, "Give me another rum-" he hiccupped once before continuing- "please?"

The bartender frowned while polishing a clean glass- "No sir. You already had too much to drink for someone of your age."

Will's eyes widened and he hiccupped again. "No I'm not! I've only had ten!"

The bartender rolled his eyes; he had heard that line before way too many times. "That's enough for now. Please pay and leave."

Will began to pout like a little child (large eyes and all) and looked into his money pouch... only to see he had enough to pay half of what his tab was supposed to be. He gulped, and felt a sense of guilt at what he had done and what he was about to do. "..."

"Well?" The bartender had stopped polishing the glass (which was now sparkling clean) and waited.

"..." Will quickly set down the money he had on the counter and ran out of the bar. "I'll pay you back the rest some other time!" He yelled over his shoulder before he was out the door.

The bartender quickly counted the money and started shouting in anger. He ran outside after him, and saw him escaping into the crowd on the streets. "HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND PAY YOUR TAB!"

A pair of guards was walking by and decided to stop and see what the commotion was about. "What's the matter sir?"

"That man only paid half of his tab!" The short man was clearly going to have an apoplexy if his face didn't turn back to its normal color, and he was clenching his polishing rag in fury. The soldiers promised to find him and searched for Will, who was catching his breath in an alleyway, a few blocks from the bar.

Kagome had seen the bartender and wondered what happened, but walked past the bar anyway. She continued to walk and was going past the alleyway while humming to her self. 'I need to find an inn until I can buy a temporary dwelling to live in… or at least rent one.' She peeked into the alleyway just in case there might be some creep in there but instead found our dear drunken Will Turner, who was leaning on some trash cans. "Hey... are you okay, sir?"

She walked tentatively closer and even from a few feet away, she could vaguely smell rum on him. She wrinkled her nose, it itched and stung from the strong smell. 'Damn, this guy's drunk... despite that he's good looking…'

(Will WILL be OOC, just as a warning now because he's drunk. And I'm sure he would probably act that way if he was, anyway… You've seen Jack and Elizabeth before! XD)

Will looked up at her with slightly bloodshot eyes and whistled in appreciation. "Hey pretty lady... nice rack!"

Kagome's eyes twitched; and she automatically she slapped him on the cheek, leaving a bright red hand print. "You PERVERT!"

Will winced and nursed his stinging cheek while covering it. "Ouch! You're spunky... I like that." He smirked drunkenly- but despite his intoxication Kagome still found it sexy with a mild bit of disgust at herself for finding it that way.

She was getting angry. 'This guy's just asking for a death wish…' She was ready to slap him again if need be. "You have five seconds to apologize before I hit you again!"

Will hiccupped, obviously still not over them from before. "Now why do you want to do that?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips, the picture of an angry or irritated woman. (I say that because I know some people who do that- and I do it as well. XD Don't ask!) "Maybe because you just practically said the most inappropriate thing you should NEVER say to a woman. You should know better!" 'And let's just hope this guy doesn't have a skull at hard and thick as Miroku's unless I have to beat that logic into him…'

Will bowed crookedly and straightened haphazardly. "All right... my mistake. And I apologized... but really, not many women have a body quite like yours…" He did that same smirk as he did earlier and Kagome's left eye twitched again, then narrowed.

'Okay, this guy is almost as bad as Miroku!' She decided. "You drunkard... go home, before I slap you again. Goodbye." She turned around, ready to leave but was stopped by Will's arms around her waist. (Mind you, she doesn't know his name is Will yet…)

"Wait!" Kagome was pulled to his chest (almost like a favorite toy or stuffed animal). It was the last straw for our dear Kag's temper. 'Oh dear… Kami, have mercy on this poor bastard for what I'm about to do…'

However, before she could give him a piece of her mind, some guards was coming into view. Will saw this and let go of Kagome before running in the opposite direction. (This was a two way alleyway, so there wasn't a dead end)

Kagome yelled down the alleyway as he ran. "YOU BETTER RUN YOU PERV!!!!!!" She heard a throat clear (ahem XD) from behind her and she felt herself blush in embarrassment. "Uh…"

One guard asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

Kagome blinked. 'Sir?' Clearly couldn't he see she was female? The drunkard had noticed… "Umm... yes, I'm fine."

The second guard spoke up. "That man who was with you... which way did he go?"

She pointed at the other end of the alleyway. "He went that way... but why are you after him?"

"He didn't pay his all of his tab from bar down the way," the first guard said.

"Thank you for your time," the second one said courteously and then they both left Kagome, who was shaking her head.

'What an idiot… Not only was he a drunk... but a poor drunk pervert, at that.'

After that, Kagome spent the remainder of the hour idly drinking tea, and then she looked for a place to stay. The inn she finally stayed at was called 'The Leaping Seal' (don't ask about the names. I just come up with them in like one second) and bought enough time to stay there for at least two weeks, if need be. Her last thought as she tucked into bed was, 'I hope that pervert got what was coming to him!'

And when Will woke up that next morning with a pounding hangover, he looked into the mirror and was flabbergasted. 'What in the name of the Poseidon did I do yesterday?' He had a reddish-blue bruise on his cheek in the shape of a hand print.

End of Chapter One

* * *

**0rei**: I apologize for the short length, but at least you have something to look forward to! XD Next chapter Kagome meets up with Will (and he's not drunk this time!), as well as comes across the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…!

I hope enjoyed the chapter, KFM, and everyone else too. Please review and tell me what you think- and please say a happy belated birthday to Kurama'sFoxyMiko, who is an awesome friend and a righteous cross over fan. Check out her stories too if you have the time. See ya!


	2. First and Second Impressions

**Rei**: I thought it was about time I posted this chapter… I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedicated to**- Kurama'sFoxyMiko and all the wonderful people who read this.

**Disclaimer**: Rights to InuYasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and Pirates of the Caribbean is copyright to Disney.

Dayum… this is really short! Hooray! But Kagome meets Jack in this one… and a sober Will! XD Elizabeth too.

**Word Count**: 2562- not counting the authoress notes.

* * *

**Voyage of the Loveless- Chapter Two: First and Second Impressions**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Port Royal, at the Leaping Seal-

Normal POV

In her small rooms, Kagome was moving about. Today, she was wearing an outfit like yesterday, but with different colors and with a snazzy straw hat. (Like the one Elizabeth wore when she was masquerading as a man in the second movie) Her hair was tied up and hidden underneath it, while she tied something around her neck. It was a necklace- a rather simple black ribbon with a small pendant hung on it- it was of a crescent moon. 'Remember Kagome, this is your goal… You have to get back to your family! No distractions! Just get back to Japan…' She didn't know she would find many distractions on this trip… one of them being a huge one… but we'll admire her attempts to focus later.

Going back to her clothing, the pants were a lavish navy color, and the top was a lighter blue, almost blue-white, with ruffled sleeves on the end. Her boots were dark brown leather with buckles lining the top and sides of them. There was even a pocket on one side of her boots, where she could stow something if needed. (I love pockets. :D)

Sighing, she wondered if there would be any surprises today. Last night's pervert was enough to make her a bit sour. Well, she shouldn't think about that. How about a _nice_ surprise? That could be something to look forward to. Leaving her rooms and stepping out into the inn's lobby, she whistled and left via the large but elaborate door. It had gleaming mosaics on the glass, delicately picked out with many blue tones, some white, brown, green, and black… Pausing to look at it, she gazed wonderingly at the beautiful work done on the mosaics. 'Whoa, is that a ship?' There was a ship next to a dock, where a man and a woman were standing, not far apart, but not too close. The man seemed to look at the woman longingly, while the woman stared out to sea. Somehow, she got a sense of sadness from it. 'She doesn't even notice the guy! How terrible! Maybe she's a mermaid… and they can never be together?' Kagome's mind began reeling with ideas as her imagination went into overdrive. She was cut off when someone cleared their throat from behind her.

She turned around only to see a little elderly man and his wife, the wife being probably as old as he was. "Excuse me sir, but we need to pass," the man croaked, his hand shaking just a bit from his hold on his cane.

Kagome blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry!" She hadn't noticed that she was 'holding up traffic.' She held the door open for them to pass, while thinking, 'I didn't know a door could be so entrancing…' After the elderly couple passed, she settled for exploring the town that day, maybe stopping by later in the evening to see Kuri and her daughters, along with the other women who worked at her shop.

After walking some odd blocks, she glanced around and then mentally smacked her forehead. 'No, not this place!' She looked around cautiously, as if more drunken perverts were out to jump her. After successfully passing 'Fools Gold' and making her way down the street, she sighed with relief. 'Yay, no perverts!' That was, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized first, but as she looked into the face of the person she bumped into… rage blossomed on her features. It was HIM! "YOU! You're that poor, drunk pervert from last night!"  
"What?!" Poor Will was so confused. First this morning he woke up with a hand print, now some man is telling him that not only was he a _pervert_, he was poor, and apparently he was shit faced last night. He couldn't exactly remember what he did to make this guy angry, or why he was drunk in the first place, but he knew the fist that was threateningly coming closer to his face was not going to be stopped unless he apologized! (That's what you think!)

"YOU! You think you can pretend that feeling up a pretty ga- a pretty guy like me would deem it okay for me not to hit you?!" She had her hands on her hips. "I should leave you for the guards! You beggar! You _pervert_!" She was about to hit him when he ducked. Her eyes narrowed. 'Either he has good reflexes or he really doesn't want to be hit.'

"I'm sorry!!!!" Will gave her the clumsiest bow he could manage before he began to run. That wasn't a good idea.

"HEY! Come back here!" Kagome wasn't done with him yet!

And so the chase began.

Most of the town was uphill, so in the direction Will ran, everything was going downhill. It seemed he was trying to escape to the docks. 'Not this time,' Kagome thought, as she followed his breakneck speed. 'For one this stupid, he's pretty fast.'

Will dodged men and women alike as he traveled towards The Black Pearl, which was moored at the end of the longest dock in the harbor. If he could only get there before the angry banshee saw him, he could probably hide in Jack's cabin. So he hoped…

Kagome's feet slapped the wood planks as she just got onto the dock. The pervert who was still ahead by yards, was busily pushing things (and people) aside, trying to escape her. 'You won't get away!' She jumped over a barrel, and nearly tripped over a coil of rope before continuing the chase.

Will ducked behind a ship, where there was a small dock that connected to the central one. There were many of these smaller connecting docks, which made for quite a maze when you saw how many there were. Here he was hidden by the large shadow this big ship made. Stopping for a rest, he clutched his chest in where his pounding heart was, breathing harshly. 'He can't have followed me this far…' He didn't have to wait another second to jinx himself more when the aforementioned 'man' skidded into view. 'Shoot!' He took off running, making his presence known by the loud slapping of his soles.

'There you are!' Kagome tore after him, even though her own chest was starting to constrict from all the effort. 'Damn… If I were training with big brother right now, I'd be finished. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that stupid vacation…'

After passing about three more ships, Will had finally reached The Black Pearl. Standing in all its… ebony glory, Will flung himself onto the net and began to climb, never stopping to turn around and see just how far the other person was from his position.

Kagome looked up- the net went up to the deck, which was pretty high. The sunlight stung her eyes and she looked down as she started to climb. Even though her thoracic region was stinging with effort, she couldn't give up. Seeing him get onto the ship's deck from a brief look, she cursed and increased her speed.

Soon, she too leapt over the counter and skidded onto the ship's hard wood surface. Looking up at the surprised crew that was aboard, she huffed and puffed while she asked them where he went between breaths. She lit up. "The ship's cabin? Thank you!" She then skidded towards the cabin and flung open the door. The crew members stared after her in awe and a bit of confusion, the poor dears.

Upon arriving in the cabin, she noticed among all the fineries and decorations that there was a shuddering lump in the curtain's hangings… She smirked, and whisked them aside, only to unveil nothing as a glimpse out of the corner of her right orbital showed the pervert escaping. She yelled out and raced after him, and with a flying tackle she managed to throw him down, with her on his back. She had to avoid a flurry of punches and kicks as Will fought to get her off.

"What in the bloody blazes is going on here?!" A suave masculine voice floated into the vicinity; upon hearing it, Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Looking up from her awkward position, she almost swooned- the man was just _that handsome_.

The rogue had a slender yet rough dark eyebrow raised; his eyes were a glimmering shade of chocolate (yum.), outlined with black kohl to make them more intense. He had very tan skin, and a mustache and beard that had two little braids in them. He was dressed like the pervert, only his clothing was a bit torn at the feet and stained just a bit to show he worked for a living. He wore a hat, and belted at his waist was a pistol and a sword, and currently his hand was upon the hilt of that rapier. 'Uh oh.'

"Jack! This crazy man won't leave me alone!" Will pleaded for help. He would have never done what he did if he had known it would offend the person so much. He still had a bright, vibrantly pink handprint on his face, and he would love to forget it and make it disappear.

Kagome's heart sang a little bit on finding out the name of the man. 'So… his name is Jack?'

Jack chuckled a little bit; the sound being pleasing to the ear, but not to Will's ears. "Well, Will my dear boy, if you weren't such an idiot at times I would have to say you obviously did something to offend this woman." At the last word, Kagome's eyes widened. _'How did he know?!'_ Jack's eyes were on hers now, holding them with his own powerful gaze. She only snapped out of his hold when the drunk pervert- or Will- gasped.

"He's a woman?!"

"Aye. Couldn't you tell? I'm sure all my mates could tell. Right, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs was a shorter, rotund man with a white, short-cropped beard. "Aye, Capt. Jack. A woman." Kagome wondered now if he actually HAD known or if he was just agreeing with the aptly-named Captain Jack.

Speaking of Jack, he reached down with a palm studded with a few rings, which had glittering emeralds and sapphires on them. She gracefully accepted it after hesitating for a minute- but after a twinkle in the man's eyes she grasped his hand, and he helped her up. "How do you do, ma'am? I'm Jack Sparrow- Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is my crew" –he gestured to the men behind him "-and this is my ship, The Black Pearl." Upon his exposed upper forearm she noticed a tattoo of a flying bird- a sparrow. She also saw a smoky 'P' embedded into his skin… though it was obvious later, she didn't understand what it meant now.

Kagome decided to take off her hat- and upon doing so, unleashed her hair from its prison. Long, glittering black waves of silken hair flapped in the wind, with a shiny blue hue. All the men gasped- they had never seen the likes of that kind of hair before, only once when they had been so bold as to go near the far eastern seas for shiny pickings. Jack himself thought it quite fine, as beautiful enough to rival the ebony stain of his beloved Black Pearl. Her eyes were luscious as the soft pink lips on her face, but only a lucid shade of blue as bright as the skies above. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am from the country known as Japan… it is nice to meet you, Sparrow-san."

Jack's own lips twisted into a particular smile, as he accepted her soft pale hand. Stooping briefly to kiss the top of it, he straightened. "Call me Jack, love." Kagome's face turned a delicate shade of rose, she barely resisted the urge to sigh. What a charmer!

Will and the crew were momentarily forgotten; poor Will just stared. 'Oh dear. So it was a woman!' Elizabeth would never let him hear the end of it now… Speaking of Elizabeth… "Jack, where's Elizabeth?"

The moment was ruined. Jack, who had been in a happy daze before, was now irritated by Will's whiny tone. "If you can't keep an eye on your woman, mate, then by all means you've lost her. She's probably off at that estate of hers."

A new female voice cut in. "Actually, she's right here." Everyone turned to see a sandy-haired woman in clothes like theirs, only much finer, which showed off her wealthy status. As she set her dark eyes on Kagome, her voice was curious. "Higurashi-san, what is it that my errant fiancée did to make you give him that mark? Not that I'll begrudge you- if it was improper, I would have done the same." Her hands were on her hips and her tone was stern on the last sentence.

Kagome raised her hands (she had been released by Jack) to placate her. "It is alright now, Elizabeth-san. I am no longer angry, as it would seem that the man was only drunk last night… so he was not in his right mind. Though if I may say so, please call me Kagome."

Elizabeth was in a better mood now, though she would have to give Will a talking-to later. "Alright. My name is Elizabeth Swann, but do call me Elizabeth." The girls were now on good terms.

"So, Elizabeth, how did you know how to address me?" Kagome was curious. Could this woman know her own language?

Elizabeth toyed with a piece of her hair. "I had a few lessons in world study. Should my father have foreign business transactions in the future, he wanted me there with him. Maybe to show me off… but… I picked up some skills on the way."  
Kagome smiled at her- "I see. I know the feeling you are talking about, my brother always said, 'Kagome, you are a member of my family now. While you are undoubtedly a brilliant woman, you are also beautiful. You can dazzle your acquaintances with your finery, then we'll knock them off guard with our ideas, then they shall agree while staring ever-so-much at you…'" She mimicked Sesshomaru's tone in a low tone, and had a mild tick of aggravation showing on the side of her temple. "I thought that was the most ridiculous thing my brother ever said. Unfortunately, all joking aside, he was serious, and I had to attend all the boring business deals with him."

Elizabeth laughed. "And I thought I was the only one who had to suffer through that!" They laughed once more, and then began talking avidly.

Will suddenly remarked, "It would be good for Elizabeth to have someone to talk to now." The men were forgotten, and the crew had long deserted the central area, deciding to attend to tasks that they had not finished yet. Jack stood next to the younger man, while watching the women talk.

"Indeed. And you suppose this lass would like to stay aboard my vessel?"

"By the way she could not help but stare, I suppose so. If you like her, Jack, you'll have something irresistible to offer her."

Jack's eyes were on the Asian woman, a lighter look entering his eyes. "I'll have several things, no more than she can handle." His lips curled into a sly shape.

Will looked at him, not sure whether to feel suspicious or reassured. "And those things are?"

Jack looked at him with an even slyer grin. "You'll see, lad, you'll see."

End of chapter two

* * *

**Rei**: YAY! I've got this off my chest. W00t! I hope this chapter is enough to tide you over until I can begin the next one… I do already have a plan for the next chapter, but I promised I would finish several others first before I even finish it. So please be patient- but I do solemnly swear it will NOT take so long again. Once again, please review, and thank you all for taking the time to read this. 

mwah. love you all :3


End file.
